


Ephemeris

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, F/F, Space Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: The space expedition was supposed to be five years. Five years of traveling the galaxy, exploring new planets, meeting new life. It was supposed to be the experience of a lifetime, but instead it may be the last experience of her life.





	Ephemeris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> A new one shot! I know, I know. It's been a while. But just know that I am still alive and still writing. If you're reading my ongoing fics, I have not dropped them. Just taking a bit of a break. So thank you so much for being patient.

******Entry 1 [01/09/2230 1:27]  
** _I’ve never been one for writing, but at this point it’s the only reliable way for me to log what has occurred. The only way I can have some semblance of control._  
_At twenty-one hundred hours, our station was caught in an asteroid field. Our station should have been protected from the asteroids by the energy shield, but it’s clear that it malfunctioned. I still have not been able to assess the damage or cause of the malfunction due to having to seclude myself from the rest of the ship. All doors are locked down, shutting myself off from the sleeping quarters, or well, the area that once was the sleeping quarters._  
_I’m stuck here in a small portion of the station. I have access to the control room (where I am now), the kitchen (where I have rations that should last at most one year), and the East Wing of the station (where there is a small escape pod and a couple of mechanical counterpressure suits).  
__I’m still unable to bring myself to write what I have witnessed, but will try to after I get some rest._

 _**Entry 2 [01/09/2230 9:08]  
**_ _The weight of what has occurred seems to have settled in. While trying to sleep, I awoke with sweat all over my body, my hair matted to my forehead and the back of my neck. My entire body was shaking and my breathing was short. I am not a doctor, but it seems that I have experienced a severe panic attack. Again, I cannot bring myself to write about what has happened, at least not yet._

 **Entry 3 [01/09/2230 15:48]  
** Even though I haven’t been up for long, I feel exhausted.  
_I checked the main control system to see what may have caused the malfunction of the energy shield. It seems that the system truly just malfunctioned and the energy shield had deactivated in the middle of the crew’s sleep cycle._  
_You probably are wondering why I wasn’t in the sleeping quarters when everything happened. I happened to be sending a message to you. You already know that I would use my personal communicator, but due to the extreme distance of space between us, I needed to use the station’s main communicator. I normally wouldn’t have sent a message so late, but due to the five hour lag when sending messages to your station, I needed to send it at the time that I did. Today is a special day for both of us, it’s the day that we both graduated from the academy, the beginning of our journeys. When we both knew we’d finally be given the chance to leave Earth and explore the universe. Something we’d both been dreaming of since we could remember. Ever since that day four years ago, we’d sent messages to one another, reminding each other to stay strong and that we’d see each other again soon. We were set to meet once more after five years. After the allotted time of our missions finally expired and we’d be able to go home. Back to Earth for just a little bit before our next missions.  
_ _Evidently mine seems to have been cut short and I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it back to you. To see your smile. To hear your laugh._

 **Entry 4 [02/09/2230 6:37]  
** After getting some much needed rest, I think I can finally write some of the things that have been running through my head.  
_On September 1st at around twenty-one hundred hours an asteroid collided with our station. The impact sent us spiraling off course. I remember my body being flung from the chair that I was sitting in in the main control room. Even now, my body is still sore from the result of the collision. But that wasn’t it. I can recall the loud creaking and cracking noises. The sound of metal being bent and tearing apart. And then the second collision came. The asteroid hit the station in the opposite direction of our spinning, seeming to slow us down. But it multiplied the damage of the first asteroid._  
_I crawled to the control panel and was able to pull up the cameras that are placed throughout the station. I watched in horror as the station was literally pulled into two. But before the cameras went black, I remember watching as the fellow members of my crew were suffocated and frozen in the sleeping quarters. I can’t forget the way their faces contorted and then froze. How their mouths hung open as they floated freely due to the artificial gravity being gone for them. And then the screen went black as the station was completely torn in two.  
_ _My hand is shaking now, so I’m going to stop logging and will log when I’m more composed._

 **Entry 5 [02/09/2230 8:49]  
** After eating a small meal, I’m ready to share more. I’m ready to remember my crew and the work they’d done. How we were a family.  
_My crew consisted of a mechanic, a biologist, an anthropologist, a geologist, a surgeon, and a computer engineer._  
_The geologist and biologist were brothers, Mako and Bolin. They were both headstrong, confident men. But they were also thoughtful and kind, always putting the other crew members before themselves. I remember the first time I met Bolin. The way his eyes sparkled with hope and how enthusiastic he was to finally get to do biological research on other planets. And then there was his older brother. Mako was more composed and stoic the first time he met everyone. He already had one exploration under his belt and was itching for another. Even though he didn’t show it, he later confided in me that he was very excited to work with his little brother._  
_Opal Beifong was the anthropologist of the crew. She was easily the most accepting and open minded person I’d ever met. She loved every culture and was so interested in learning about as many alien species as she could. The amount of dialects that she knew was astounding, and even then she was still learning more._  
_Our surgeon was the one with the most experience of the crew. Her name was Kya. She was a gentle person and extremely laid back. She always was one to crack jokes and make the rest of the crew laugh. Her wit combined with Bolin’s sincere humor always kept the crew in good spirits. She’d often remind us that smiling was the best cure for any illness._  
_This brings me to our computer engineer. He was an eccentric one, someone we all had to get used to. But definitely a genius and a good person at heart. His name was Iknik Blackstone Varrick, but liked to go by Varrick.  
_ _And lastly, I am the mechanic of the crew. And the only one still alive._

 _**Entry 6 [02/09/2230 22:04]  
**_ _Today has been long and draining. After hours of checking the systems, it’s clear to me that this station will not be able to sustain life for long. The systems are already failing one by one. I can feel the gravitational changes. The lights continue to flicker and the creaking of the exterior of the station has increased. I don’t think I have much longer to survive. Tomorrow I’ll spend the day saving all of our findings onto a hard drive. I’m assuming it will take a good amount of time, as well as power. It is clear that I don’t have much longer._

 **Entry 7 [03/09/2230 13:32]  
** I’m taking a break from sifting through the files. Due to the systems being down, I have been forced to manually save each file, thus taking even longer than I expected. I did find something that made me smile, even in these dark times.  
_Somehow a message had been received before the communications system had failed. A message wishing me well. A message telling me how much I have been missed. A message reminding me to stay strong._  
_In all honesty, reading the message had brought tears to my eyes. Not due to sadness, but due to happiness. Memories of my time with you flashed through my mind. Times of joy, of laughter and happiness. Times of hardship, but always knowing that you’d be there for me. That no matter what, you’d be able to make me smile, to forget about my worries.  
_ _All I know, is that my time is almost up, but at least I can leave this journal for you._

 **Entry 8 [03/09/2230 20:14]  
** _All of the information we’d gathered in the past four years has been safely stored into the hard drive. It was interesting looking back at all of the information. It reminded me of all of the planets I’ve been able to visit in the past four years. All of the creatures I’ve met. All of the things I’ve learned._  
_I want you to know that I wouldn’t trade this experience for anything. But there are things that I wish for, which I know I won’t be able to experience or do._  
_I wish that I had told you how I felt when I could have. How I would not be where I am now without you. How I would not have followed my dreams and would be stuck on Earth right now. I know I’d be doing something boring, something that would not fulfill me like this has. And I want to thank you. I want to thank you for everything. I honestly can’t say it enough. I hope this journal finds its way into your hands so you know that my last thoughts were of you. That even in the darkest of times, I’m still happy. I don’t regret a thing. I do wish that I could see you one last time. I wish that I could feel your arms around me. I wish that I could tell you that I love you. And not just as a friend. But that I’ve loved you ever since I met you at the academy. Yes, it’s been that long. But I knew that we had our own paths that we needed to take and I don’t regret taking that path, even if it meant that I could never tell you how I truly felt. I want you to know this, though.  
_ _I love you, Korra._

 _**Entry 9 [04/09/2230 10:38]  
**_ _This is my last entry. I’m in one of the suits right now due to the systems completely failing. I know that I can stay alive in the suit for twenty-four hours, but at this point there is no reason to hang on. I’ve saved the data. I’ve written my last words. I guess it’s time. Time to leave the station that I’ve lived in the past four years. To remove my helmet and allow space itself to take me. To float endlessly in the place that I’ve always loved, admired, and feared at the same time. Space was my beginning and now it will be my end. The place that I will be forevermore._

 

My hands shake as I close the journal and place it onto my lap. My hand runs over the worn edges as tears roll down my cheeks and land on the flat surface. I watch as the tears are absorbed by the surface and gradually fade as they dry.

“I love you, Asami.”

The words leave me as a whisper, barely loud enough for even myself to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Shannon,
> 
> I hope you're doing well and want you to know that myself and many others are thinking of you. I hope you have a speedy recovery and enjoy the fics and other positive vibes being sent your way. You're awesome and thank you so much for being my friend.
> 
> Jenna/Yenna/Ahhhsami


End file.
